Back Up
by killer cereal
Summary: Santana Quinn random friendship scene. Just a drabble of how they could be there for each other if needed.


_Found this lying around and thought I should post it quick cos you know IT'S ON! And wont be relevant soon. I'm not obsessed at all. Nope.

* * *

_

Back-up

"Santana!" Judy Fabray exclaimed, slightly horrified to see the girl in question standing on her front doorstep.

"Hi, Mrs Fabray. Is Quinn in?"

Quinn's head peered curiously over her mothers shoulder then she stepped out from behind her. "Santana?"

"Hey Q. You, uh, you got a minute?"

"Sure," Quinn said curiously. It used to be a regular occurrence her hanging out with Santana(-and-Brittany) but they hadn't voluntarily spent much time together for the past year or so. She motioned for Santana to come in and tried to ignore the disapproving expression on her mothers face. Judy Fabray had never been a fan of Santana, ever since nine year old Santana, Quinn and Brittany had managed to set her car rolling down the street without a driver to land in old Mr Murphy's fish pond at the end of the road. No one girl had taken the blame, although Judy was convinced Santana had masterminded the whole charade, and all the girls ended up taking the punishment. They hadn't been allowed to see each other for weeks. Well, Quinn hadn't been allowed to see Santana or Brittany, Quinn was certain nothing had stopped Brittany and Santana from seeing each other whenever they wanted.

"What's up?" Quinn asked as she flopped down on her desk chair straddling it with her arms resting on the back. She watched Santana with interest as the other girl looked around her bedroom clearly not having heard the question. "Are you OK?" Quinn asked with a frown.

"Yeah, what? Yeah."

Santana lowered herself on the edge of Quinn's bed and they sat face to face in awkward silence.

Quinn waited.

Santana stared at her hands her head moving up from them every now and then as though she were about to say something and then thought better of it. It was clear she was trying to say something but unable to get any words out. Quinn waited patiently. Eventually Santana seemed to give up trying to speak, she closed her eyes tight and released the breath she had been building up.

"I cant help you unless you say something. You have to say stuff out loud. Even if its just to yourself." Santana's eyes remained closed. "Is it Britt?"

"No," Santana snapped out way too fast to be innocent.

"OK," Quinn said putting her hands up in temporary mock surrender. Silence descended upon them. Quinn would bet her right leg it was about Brittany and if Santana needed to simply sit and know that someone would listen, then she could do that for her.

After a ridiculous amount of time and when she'd finished peeling her nail polish off every finger, Quinn had finally had enough. "I know that you haven't actually said much but its a start that you came here."

Santana still had her eyes shut. _Bitch had better not have fallen asleep. _Quinn sighed, this was getting stupid. She was going to have to take the next step herself if Santana was ever going to say anything. Put something out there, something secret, something which made her vulnerable.

"I saw Rachel yesterday."

Santana slowly turned and peered at Quinn. "Berry?"

Quinn nodded. Santana just looked puzzled. "Voluntarily?" Santana wrinkled up her nose in disgust wondering at the answer.

"She was walking through the park."

Santana was not following this. Why would Quinn give a flying monkey turd about Rachel Berry? She hated the girl. "What are you talking about? Oh god. Tell me you weren't stalking Rachel."

"Of course not. I just noticed her there." She picked at a piece of imaginary fluff on her dress. "She was with her mom."

"Her mom? She... Oh... ohhhh," she said as she absorbed that information and all it entailed and put it aside to pour over later. "Was, you know...?" Santana asked awkwardly.

"They had a buggy with them." Quinn was finding her socked feet especially fascinating right now.

"Did you... Was it..." Santana had trouble finding her words for the second time. "Are you okay?"

Quinn shrugged. Santana opened her mouth to ask another question but Quinn cut her off. "Nuh uhh, I gave you something now it's your turn."

_Shit,_ thought Santana. She rubbed her nose nervously. Silence descended again.

"Do you want me to start you off?" Quinn asked. "Say it for you?"

Santana glared at her with the power of a thousand suns.

"Or not."

"I'm perfectly capable of speaking for myself," Santana spat. Her shoulders heaved with the effort it took to calm herself down. "It's no biggie anyway, I shouldn't have come." She got up to leave but Quinn grabbed her by the elbow and held her on the spot.

"Stay."

When Santana didn't shrug her off she let her go and sat back down. Santana slumped back down to sit on the edge of the bed. "What happened?" Quinn asked softly. "This thing with Britt is worse than it looks or you'd be talking to her if there was something wrong. Or, she is the problem."

Santana drew her knees up to her chest and hugged them. "I... I... I..." She took a deep breath and tried to stop sounding like an idiot. "I freaked out." She scowled fiercely at Quinn. "There, your turn."

"Oh what? That wasn't much!"

Santana sniffed and raised her eyebrow expectantly.

_Damn it,_ thought Quinn. _This could get messy._

"I was thinking of talking to Rachel about it."

Santana waited for more then spluttered indignantly. "That's it?"

"You get what you give," said Quinn her eyes narrowing.

She was beginning to regret this, this egging each other on thing. The last time they had egged each other on it had involved alcohol and ended in lots of falling over and vomiting. They had never been so ill in their lives. And they had never ever backed down from each other.

"That's a pathetic amount of information. Anyway do you mean talk to Rachel or talk to Rachel to talk to her mom? Or what?"

Quinn raised an appraising eyebrow. "Your turn."

_Shite_, thought Santana, her shoulders sagging. "I freaked out at Brittany."

"You already said that," Quinn pointed out clearly wanting more information.

Santana gulped and continued. "She was, she... got too close and I totally freaked out and now she hates me."

"She could never hate you."

"I said some really terrible things to her." she said morosely.

Quinn let her take a moment to mope then took her turn. "I thought I'd drop it into the conversation sort of casually."

"Casually? Since when do you have conversations with Rachel?"

"I could if I wanted."

"Puck wants to go see her." Santana watched for Quinn's reaction carefully. "He hasn't said much, but that's the vibe I get."

"..." Quinn found herself inspecting her socks again. There was something incredibly interesting about them today.

"He wont go if you don't go." Santana persisted.

"He's never said anything to me."

"That's cos he thinks you don't want to go."

"This is pathetic," Quinn snapped. "Look at us, we're pathetic. You are going to talk to Brittany and that's the end of it."

"About what?"

"You're going to apologise for being a bitch for a start. Can you manage that?"

"I can do that. And you have to talk to Rachel and get her moms phone number."

"Right. Totally."

They both heaved a mental sigh of relief that the mutually awful conversation was over. Santana threw herself backwards on the bed and groaned. "God, I need some ice cream."

Quinn smiled. "Lets go."

"You weren't invited."

"You're paying. I invited myself." She looped her arm in Santana's and pulled her off the bed and out of the room.

* * *

_A/N: Don't know where this came from in my head or if it's going anywhere. Probably a little oneshot thingy._


End file.
